


goes on and on

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [76]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adults, Beautiful Golden Fools, Blood Kink, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He was there, for her trials, for her pregnancies, for Cersei's grieving and temper — and she was there after the Mad King's death, scrubbing the bloodied gore from under Jaime's fingernails, listening to him heave down quiet, muffled sobs.





	goes on and on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnyValhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyValhalla/gifts).



> Requested by SunnyValhalla (AO3): "CerseiJaime, breathplay (slight NSFW)." We were talking about this and I really hope you like it! Any thoughts/comments are totally appreciated!

 

 

*

Once she bled, Jaime was there holding her and wiping a rag between Cersei's thighs soothingly.

Not her mother, not anyone who mattered most to Cersei. "I'm proud of you, sister," he whispered against her ear, Jaime's breath tickling and warm.

The pain had been enough for Cersei to weep, in the grand-solar, surrounded by emptiness and humidity and Jaime's arms round her.

He was there, for her trials, for her pregnancies, for Cersei's grieving and temper — she was there after the Mad King's death, scrubbing bloodied gore from under Jaime's fingernails, listening to him heave down quiet, muffled sobs.

_Kingslayer._

The sheep whisper about Jaime behind his back, and once Cersei — a lion — has the throne, she will tear them all alive.

On the night Jon Arryn dies, Jaime sought her out after patrol, dismissing the guards and remaining with her inside the Queen's chambers. Not at all practicing digression. His fingers clawed and pushed apart her folded satin-and-damask robes, flashing crimson and scarlet and heavy gold-thread. It was a kind of terrible, _terrible_ red like Cersei's blood had smeared against Jaime's chin and his soft, full lips. His golden locks between Cersei's fingers and that red, _red_ blood. His tongue had entered her, filling Cersei's cunt. She remembered and had to keep from screaming out her pleasure when Jaime took her.

"I'm proud of you," Jaime murmured, kissing over Cersei's hands and wrists, pressing himself over her naked form. "We've won."

They haven't. _Not yet_. He mustn't speak aloud of this. She feels Jaime's cock against her belly, hard and dribbling-wet. Her hand clenches Jaime's throat, wringing down. Her _valonqar_ , Cersei's mind hisses. Her death, her life, her loving light.

_No._

He would never harm her.

Jaime only grins, thrusting lazily, wheezing for air.

 _Lackwit_ , Cersei scolds him.

*

 


End file.
